


Truth Cookie

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dyslexic Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff, Gen, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Takeda-sensei enforces team bonding. The whole team. All sixteen of them. Tobio ends up pulling a cat.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Ukai Ikkei/OFC (MINOR)
Series: Days of December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Truth Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> stocking/pageant/BOX
> 
> Trigger Warning: hints of Tobio experiencing overstimulation. I don't know if it really is obvious or triggering, but a warning just in case.

The bonding took place at the elder Ukai’s house, Ikkei’s wife Minori happy to open her house to the team despite her husband’s grumbling. It was the only reason Tobio was sitting at the rather large dining room table with his team, sipping the banana milk she had offered when he turned down the offer of eggnog. He still didn’t know what was planned, Takeda keeping it close to his chest with only Minori knowing.

And they seemed ready to explain the idea as they began passing out platters. On the platters were stacks of plain sugar cookies, numbering fifteen. His brows crept up as icing containers, various sprinkles, and what he thought was edible glitter.

Sawamura noticed it, too, sighing. “That’s a disaster waiting to happen.” Tobio blinked back when the captain looked at him, bemused. Then he saw him look at Hinata and immediately scowled.

Tobio would never waste cookie decorations, his godmother would give him The Look™ and the twins would hide his shoes (he found his shoes on the roof last time which did not make sense when you consider the twins).

Coach Ukai looked at his own platter, frowning. “What’s the plan, sensei?”

Takeda practically glowed as he smiled at them, Minori matching him. “We’re going to decorate cookies,” he answered proudly.

They stared at him. Older Ukai snickered then winced as his wife elbowed him.

“While we decorate cookies,” Minori saved, smiling. “We’re going to play two truths and a lie. The first person with a finished cookie will pass it to someone and they’ll say two truths and a lie. The next person to finish decorating will pass on a cookie and so on. No person twice in a row. There are extra cookies, too, if someone accidentally breaks a cookie.”

Tobio picked up a cookie, looking it over as the others began chatting. They were in the usual Christmas shapes of snowflakes, trees, baubles, gift boxes, and stars with a few other shapes tossed in. He looked around the table, wondering, then took a gift shaped one and a red icing. If he was going to be icing, he would do it properly. While he was at it, he took a stray container of Dragees sprinkles. 

He used the red icing for the outline of the giftbox, taking green for the ribbon to make it look like an actual wrapped present, taking care to not be heavy with the icing. White was used for a tag, a name written in, and he used the Drageez sprinkles on the ribbon part like they were holding it. The cookie was soon finished

Then he looked around, focusing on the name's owner. "Azumane-san."

The other teen startled, others looking over as Tobio wordlessly handed the cookie to Kinoshita, who was to Tobio's left, to pass on.

"Oh," Azumane said, blinking in surprise at the cookie for a long time then at Tobio.

Noya nudged him as Tobio tensed beneath the rather intense stare. "Oi, Asahi-san, two truths and a lie."

"Sorry," he apologized when he saw Tobio’s uncomfortable expression. "Uh… I like going to the movies, I grew my hair out for my little sister, and… I don't know how to draw people without making their faces strange."

"You draw?" Noya questioned, leaning past Tsukishima and almost dipping his hair into the sprinkles. The blond quickly saved them, scowling at the oblivious libero.

"Yes. I don't draw outside of class or my mom's office because I lost a notebook to juice spillage. Never again." He shuddered and Tobio made a face when he recalled doing the same thing, only with one of his crochet creations. Juice was horrible to have near his craft things.

"I hate when that happens," Yachi agreed.

"So, the lie…" Sawamura leaned back in his chair. "It's got to be the last one. I've seen your drawings and you're good with realistic drawings."

Sugawara nodded in agreement, handing sprinkles to Yamaguchi. "And you always join us at the movie theater."

"Yeah! You're nice enough to grow your hair out for your sister, too!" Hinata added, buzzing from his spot beside Shimizu and Narita. There were a few more agreements.

Personally, Tobio thought Azumane was the type of person to enjoy watching movies at home. He voiced the thought.

Again, Azumane seemed surprised. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“You don’t like going to the movies?” Sugawara gasped, eyes wide. “But we go every weekend we can!”

“I like watching movies with you guys!” Azumane rushed, flailing and almost elbowing Yachi. Ennoshita dragged her out of the way; she didn’t even notice as she was intently focused on her cookie. “I just prefer the comforts of home, you know? I can pause it when I need to use the bathroom or replenish my snacks.”

Sugawara side eyed him before refocusing on his cookie.

“Tsukki!” Hinata cheered, holding out a clumsily made cookie.

Tsukishima accepted it with resignation. And so the cookies were decorated, lies and truths being told, and lies pointed out.

The lone bespectacled teen of the team was a fan of the Ouran High anime (Tobio didn’t get what was so funny, but he didn’t watch any anime aside from Bleach), a major dinosaur fan (Tobio could see it), and loathed chocolate (something Tobio made a note of, intent on making cookie tins for his team-maybe strawberry shortcake cookies?). Narita shamelessly admitted to stealing Kinoshita’s gingerbread men whenever the latter makes them (“Wow, really? I need to apologize to dad…”), he did not like gardening-he only did it for his mom, and he couldn’t tolerate cinnamon. For Sugawara, he disliked super sweet things with spicy as a more favoured taste, horror was his favorite genre, and he smacked people on purpose with his sweater paws (“I knew that was on purpose!”).

Ennoshita was interested in filmography, mainly supernatural, he used Tanaka and Noya’s idiot antics for ideas, and badgered his brother for history help since he fell asleep in class (“I knew it!” Narita exclaimed.). Shimizu adored  _ Alice in Wonderland _ , she retired from track due to an injury, and actually disliked chocolate (something that horrified Tanaka and Noya for some reason-he made a note to not make her chocolate cookies, maybe the cookies from the movie?). Yachi couldn’t sew, she wanted to be a graphic designer like her mom, and liked astronomy. Hinata preferred One Piece over Naruto (“Traitor,” Noya hissed), broke his bike once and blamed a local troublemaker in his panic, and 

Noya has never done gymnastics, broke his arm once fleeing a moth, and made Gari-Gari Kun slushies once-it was a bust. Sawamura broke a window once in the gym practicing a serve (“Why do you think we have bars on the window now?), he keeps dreaming of the wig incident-he ignored Noya’s confusion and Tanaka’s cackling firmly-, and he refuses to eat his grandmother’s cooking. Yamaguchi liked watching fireflies during the summer, he used the “my dog ate my homework” excuse once, and he actually doesn’t own a dog.

Tanaka dyed his hair to support his sister, broke his sister’s drum at one point (“How are you still alive?” Noya asked in horror), and thinks the meat buns from Karasuno’s Eatery taste horrible but lies to Saeko about them. Kinoshita has broken a vase playing darts, prefers watching movies on VHS when he can, and lost his backpack once in a classroom (“It was hidden,” he insisted. “You’d lose your stationary if your classmates didn’t point them out to you,” Ennoshita called him out.)

Blinking at the snowman cookie with a lot of sand sprinkles on it that Kinoshita passed, Tobio considered what to say for the truths and for the lie. “Kageyama Tobio is my birth name,” he said at last, setting the cookie carefully on his platter. “If I weren’t planning on becoming a volleyball player, I’d be a baker. I almost set my kitchen on fire once… What?”

“I can see the first and last one being true,” Sawamura began, leaning forward. “But I don’t know about the second one.”

“Maybe he needed a back up career?” Narita suggested, his eyes and others on him. It made his skin crawl-they all looked like crows about to mob.

"Can you even bake?" Tanaka asked, not harsh but the way it was said still made Tobio frown.

"Yes." He didn't bother expanding-he was going to hand out cookie tins in a few days.

They collectively squinted. "The second one," Noya declared, the others nodding in agreement.

Tobio shook his head. "First one. Kageyama Tobio isn't my birth name."

He flinched at the collective "What?!" he got, leaning back in his chair. Even the adults seemed surprised… until Ukai Senior snapped his fingers, the sound cutting through the air.

"You're Choi Tamiko's son, aren't you?"

"Choi Tamiko?" Coach Ukai echoed while Tobio nodded.

"Hai."

"I don't recognize the name," Tanaka spoke, peering at the older man.

"Choi Tamiko, former ace of Pohang's Women's team. She hasn't played for twelve years," the man clarified. "Pohang's in South Korea."

"I was born there," Tobio explained upon seeing their expressions. "Choi Yong-rae. We moved back here when Sayuri-obaa-sama got sick and ended up staying."

"Does that mean you know Korean?" Hinata asked, gazing with wide eyes.

_ "Bunmyeonghi, babo. _ "

Hinata puffed his cheeks out like a pufferfish. "You just insulted me, didn't you?"

Ignoring him, Tobi added, "My grandfather on that side is Chinese, so I know Mandarin as well."

"So you know three languages, plus English, huh?" The elder inquired..

"Hai."

"Geez, Kageyama, way to show off." Kinoshita nudged him lightly to show he was teasing.

"I'm better at verbal words than written words, so it balances out." He shifted the snowflake he was working on, icing the other side. "My dyslexia doesn't help."

"Dyslexia," Tsukishima repeated in the silence. "Is that why you're horrible with comprehension?"

"Hai. My partner can only help me so much with her own work and her tics." Tobio looked at Minori, holding the cookie out. "For the host."

The woman blinked in surprise then beamed. "Why, thank you. Ooh, this is really pretty-Ikkei, take a picture."

Older Ukai grumbled but did so with the cell phone he was handed.

Thankfully, Sugawara copied Tobio and handed over a cookie to the woman. That had the others scrambling to copy and Tobio let himself shrink into his spot between Kinoshita and Ennoshita. Attention was fine on court since it could be split between the team and opposition. But here? With all the intensity? And he knew they would be curious about his life, but…

He would get through it. If not for himself, then for Takeda. The man has done a lot for him and the team. It was the least Tobio could do.

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Later on, when a few more rounds passed and cookies were eaten, they moved to the living room. The older Ukai and Minori had taken one of the loveseats, Shimizu and Yachi taking the other one. Coach Ukai sat on the couch with Takeda and Sawamura and the rest were scattered on the floor. Tobio was settled by Yachi's legs, nearest the doorway.

He fidgeted with his cell phone and headphones, winding and unwinding the cord around his fingers with the headband a comforting weight around his neck. His eyes were locked on the TV screen, showing old volleyball videos-some he had once watched with his grandfather, ones with cool moves he had asked his grandfather to teach him but never got the chance to-and he slithered from his spot without attracting any attention from the males of the room, the ladies looking at him. Yachi tilted her head, questioning, and handed him a couple of candy canes she had been handing out. Signing in thanks, he disappeared down the hall and towards the office that had been pointed out during the house tour. Minori cast him a concerned look, but he merely waved before stepping past the door frame.

The carpet made his sock covered footsteps quiet, the door quieter as he opened it and stepped inside. Silence hit him like a gust of wind. Sudden, but appreciated. 

Taking a look around the office, Tobio noticed the far corner was practically hidden by a large couch, one much larger than the one in the living room. At its other wall was a table. He walked closer and looked at it closely. The couch stood off the floor about half a foot, so maybe…

Stepping into it-dragging a couch pillow with him, he sat down and wiggled his legs beneath the couch and the pillow went against the wall to his right. His headphones covered his ears and he put on his mostly used playlist. ASMR rain. It grounded him and tended to calm his thoughts, sometimes lulling him into a trance where he was fuzzily numb.

Pulling his arms through his sleeves and under his hoodie, a candy cane being sucked on, he let himself fall into the sound.

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Hitoka stayed curled up on the loveseat, watching the boys as they stood and got ready to leave. As they cleared the living room, she wobbled to feet, unsteady, and made her way to the office. Kageyama hadn’t come back at all and she wasn’t the least surprised. He was an introvert who usually got stuck in his own head when left alone. It was why she tried to make sure he didn’t practice alone. When he did, he got stuck in his thoughts and replayed  _ everything  _ he did during a game. He got it post game anxiety and she compared it to her overactive imagination. It usually ended up with them balancing each other out-her dragging him from his replays and him talking her down.

With a glance to the rest of the team, she slipped into the office. It took her a bit to adjust to the gloom, the computer on standby with a logo gliding across it. Then she searched for Kageyama and giggling when she found him in the corner, curled up in his hoodie.

"Kageyama-kun," she called, gently removing his headphones, and he shifted, squinting at her. "It's time to go."

"Ah," he grunted, shifting more. He paused. "I think I'm stuck."

She giggled and took the pillow from his spot. He wriggled in his hoodie, hissing when he kneed the couch, but got his legs free and stood up. His arms were then freed and he stepped carefully from the corner to join her. "Better?" She asked and he nodded.

"Kageyama-kun," Minori called as they passed the kitchen, pausing to look at her. "Would you like to take the rest of the cookies?

"I-uh. Really? Is that okay?" He asked in reply, hovering in the doorway.

Minori beamed up at him, holding a bag full of the cookie things. "Of course it is. I'm not one for decorating cookies and Ikkei and Keishin would sooner eat the decorations without putting them on the cookies."

"Thank you, Minori-san." He accepted the bag carefully and trailed after Hitoka to the doorway.

They were quick to tug on their coats, gloves, and scarves. "Thank you for having us!"

"Be safe!" Minori called as they left the yard, shooing her husband back inside in a chiding manner.

As Kageyama began walking her home, Hitoka looked up at him curiously. "Kageyama-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you almost set your house on fire?"

"... metal spoons don't go in microwaves. Especially when you're half asleep."

"Kageyama-kun... you're a disaster when you wake up, aren't you?"

"Why do you think I go to bed early?"

"So you can sleep before everyone else."

"I-yeah, that's true."

**Author's Note:**

> Bunmyeonghi, babo-loosely means "Obviously, dumbass."


End file.
